


Under the Spray

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, Gratuitous Ejaculation, Hand Job, Hickies, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Shower Sex, Tenderness, magical anatomy modifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Hraezlyr stood under the shower’s spray with his eyes closed and head slightly bowed forward. He tried to will away the soreness in his muscles caused by both the recent breed change from earlier that week, and yesterday’s mild sparring session with Serkalem that was meant to help relieve soreness and test his motor skills — as well as provide a distraction.





	Under the Spray

**Author's Note:**

> Serkalem belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

[**Hraezlyr**](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=41495545) stood under the shower’s spray with his eyes closed and head slightly bowed forward. He tried to will away the soreness in his muscles caused by both the recent breed change from earlier that week, and yesterday’s mild sparring session with [**Serkalem**](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38313355) that was meant to help relieve soreness and test his motor skills — as well as provide a distraction.

What unnerved him the most about the shift was the fact that his genitals now permanently sat on the _outside_ of his body — made the potential for them to be targets when he was hunting _that_ much greater. His cock, still the same length and thickness, limply hung off his trunk, and his balls hung just below it.

One of his favorite permanent alterations caused by the change was the new thickness of his hair; the weight of it was perfect.

Lost in his thoughts as the water pounded against him and the stone floor of the shower, he didn't hear Serkalem come in, oddly didn’t sense his presence.

Rae startled when a pair of arms wound around his waist, raised his hands as his instincts had him twisting around to face the intruder. He blinked up in surprise at one of his lovers through wet bangs plastered to his face, who was unfazed by Rae’s reflexes.

“Hello to you, too,” Serkalem greeted, amusement plain on his features as he brushed wet hair out of Rae’s face. “I figured you were here when I didn’t see you in bed,” he continued, hands idly sliding down Rae’s sides to rest at his hips. “How do you feel?”

Rae tried to hide the involuntary shiver as Serkalem’s thumbs caressed the nerves over his hips. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around Serkalem in return, absently realized then that he was naked, too. “Everything’s still sore."

“I know,” Serkalem soothed, his second pair of hands already lightly rubbing his back. “I can help you with that.”

Rae groaned low as Serkalem sought a knot in his lower back and set to work with massaging it out, already began to feel better as the tension left him.

He didn’t think much of the hand in his hair until Serkalem grabbed a fistful and tugged his head back. “I love how the alterations from that scroll look on you,” he purred. “It’s the perfect choice.”

Serkalem’s lips were on his as soon as the words left his mouth. Rae reciprocated without hesitation as his body rapidly stirred to life, and he instinctively wrapped his limbs around Serkalem’s neck and waist when he felt himself be lifted.

With Serkalem’s slender, skilled fingers, and their regular quickies in the training grounds, Rae was ready to take him within minutes.

Trusting that Serkalem wouldn’t drop him, he tilted his head back when the kiss broke to gasp for air as Serkalem’s mouth traveled down his neck, generosity peppering it with bruises of different shades. His breath hitched when Serkalem bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder, simultaneously felt Serkalem’s cock slide into him.

Rae clung to Serkalem as if a last resort. Between the heat from the shower, and Serkalem’s uncanny ability to distract him with ease, to lower his walls, the discomfort he had been plagued with all week had all but dissolved. His eyes fluttered closed as the sound of their love-making echoed off the small room’s stone walls, mingled with the shower’s thrum and his unrestrained moans.

He whimpered and squirmed when a hand curled around his still too-sensitive cock, sensed Serkalem’s lower set of arms shift to better support them as his back was pressed into the closest wall. When Serkalem spoke, his tone was soothing, somehow able to be clearly heard over everything else even as a whisper. “I know. I’ll be gentle.”

Everything seemed to speed up as soon as Serkalem began pumping him. Rae arched into the hand, keened whenever it twisted over or squeezed one of his new knots _just right_. His head swam as the impending orgasm rapidly took precedence over the pain, and when his knots abruptly inflated, he shuddered, clenched around the cock inside him as he _generously_ coated himself, and Serkalem’s hand, purple.

It noticeably took him longer than usual to empty himself, and when he finally went slack, the cock inside him pulsed. He felt Serkalem sink to his knees, all four arms holding him close.

Serkalem tenderly kissed him as his cock slipped out, continued until both came down from their highs, until the long-forgotten shower had rinsed them clean.

“Let’s get you dried off and in bed, hm?”

Rae felt a warmth in his chest as he wordlessly tugged Serkalem back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
